Rogue and Logan sitting in a tree k i s s i n g
by chaiteaandbooks
Summary: Rogue and Logan get cut off from the team during a mission and seek shelter in the forest.  BTW Rogue can control her skin in this one  enjoy! : PLEASE REVIEW AND I"LL REVIEW YOURS


"Kitty, get out of here!" yelled Rogue over the growing rumbles of the unstable fortress. A large metal beam collapsed near her, the ground shook, X men team members phased/flew/ran for the gleaming Blackbird powering up it's engines. Kitty phased through the fallen beam reaching the Blackbird just in time, Rogue however, was bleeding, injured and cut off from the main group, her escape path blocked by the fallen beam. It was too late... she's wasn't going to reach it in time. If they stayed any longer they would be crushed with the building. Her lungs were screaming for air as she sprinted for escape, the air was cloudy with fog, every muscle ached and she wasn't going to make it... her vision went cloudy as she collapsed, fortress crumbling around her... she wasn't going to make it... everything went black.

"Kid! Wake up! Rogue, come on please, wake up now!" Someone was shaking her, every muscle, bones and her brain were screaming with pain, she just wanted to sleep.

The mission. Memories came swirling back with an urgency that propelled Rogue awake. Logan stood over her, eyes filled with tension and worry as he hauled her to her feet.

"Logan... my head hurts, my leg... I can't move it..." Rogue whimpered. Logan's eyes flashed with relief and fury. Not at her, but at their situation, the Wolverine was coming through. Logan picked her up gingerly, wary of her leg. Yet Rogue still passed out for the second time...

"Rogue, are you okay?" Rogue woke up to dark stormy eyes of Logan, he was close to her. She could smell his unique smell. She always thought it was the sexiest thing about him, it made her fall more and more in love with him every time she smelt it. That sawdust, musky, yet airy smell was so Logan. Oh right he was talking to her... she tried to sit up, her head swam and her muscles ached, she gasped.

"Woah there Kid, don't overdo it, you've got a nasty gash on your leg and a bump on your head." Logan gently pressed her back down onto the soft mossy grass. Logan had ripped his singlet into strips of cloth, rinsed them in the nearby stream, dried them and wrapped them around the gash on her leg. Her head didn't actually hurt as much anymore, or her leg, it was more cold them anything, even though it was summer, it was drifting into the evening, the gorgeous sunset brought with it creeping tendrils of cold. She shivered. Logan noticed. He'd looked for shelter, the best being a massive oak tree with a nook under the shelter of a large, overhanging flat branch. It was the best they could do. Rogue let out a small moue of surprise as Logan swooped down and picked her up, bundled her in his jacket and sat with her in the nook, huddling her with his consistently healthy warmth. Rogue relaxed in relief as she instinctively cuddled against his natural heat source. They fell into a deep, relaxed sleep together like that.

Rogue woke up to the first rays of the sunrise, for some reason, she felt better than she ever had. Logan had protective bands of adamantium laced arms possessively encasing her in her own safe cocoon. He was nuzzling her hair in his sleep, she smiled against his arm, restraining a giggle from breaking free. It kind of tickled... she shifted a little against his arms. Logan growled and tightened his arms around her. "Marie..." he purred in his sleep, Marie froze. He was dreaming. About her. What was he dreaming of her doing? Marie slowly freed one hand to experimentally stroke his arm, trying to encourage him. He growled again. Not in a bad way, in a possessive, happy way. She turned and a straddled him, he woke up at the movement, in that instance of waking he was all Wolverine. Logan took over in his eyes again, he saw who straddled his lap. Marie, all his dreams and desires wrapped in one hot, little package. Marie, the girl he protected, looked after and should not touch. Repeat, DO NOT TOUCH.

Marie saw the conflict in his eyes, in for a penny, in for a pound, she'd come this far in so little time, why not all in? She followed the hot liquid desire sleek and hot in it's route through her body, she instinctively pressed her hips against him, and was rewarded with pupil dilation, he still wasn't giving in though. He was trying not to reach out and touch her, visible restraint showed in the tension of his body. Marie desperately grinded her hips against his and started breathlessly nibbling on his collarbone, gently but feverishly kissing her way slowly up his neck. His last thread of control fled and he growled as he rolled her over so he was on top. Marie froze, unsure as if he was angry or what... Logan's animal was out though, Wolverine was here.

Wolverine pressed his body against hers possessively, "Marie" he growled in her ear, "your mine now."

Marie smiled with overwhelming happiness, "That's all I ever wanted Logan... I love you." Wolverine growled again with pleasure, claws flashed out and Marie's standard issue X-men bodysuit was gone, she gasped in surprised and huddled against Logan for cover.

"Logan!" she complained.

"I love you ever since I met you Marie babe." whispered Logan as he stared into her eyes with sincerity. She hugged him and snuck her hand down the line of her abs, trailing towards his zipper. Logan growled impatiently, "Don't tease unless you can handle the consequences baby." Then with lightning fast reflexes captured both her wandering hands and trapped them in one hand above her head, stretching her out for him to see. He was so hot for her and she for him, he could smell it. Wolverine could sense it. Marie shivered under his gaze and tried to pull her hand down to cover herself, Logan growled warningly and held her hands there tighter. Drawing her legs up she prepared to push her off him, Logan knew what was coming and using his free hand held her legs down until she stopped resisting for a second and he pulled her knees wide putting himself tightly between them so she couldn't push him. She had nowhere to go, she was so horny and hot and naked though... she writhed and struggled against his large body, whimpering in need her eyes half closed. "Please Logan, please, just do it, please I need you... oh..." she whimpered, she bit into his shoulder in an attempt to push him into action. He gave his loudest growl yet and began kneading her flesh with his free hand, exploring her flat stomach, smooth skin, beautifully pert breasts until finally he teased the skin beneath her belly button, tracing the skin lightly as she gasped. She instinctively thrust against him, hands clenching and unclenching without her notice. He brushed past her natural, neat brown triangle of soft hair and gently massaged one finger down the slit of her vulva, back and forth, back and forth, rythmically and agonisingly slowly until he slipped one finger into her. Her eyes shot open as she clenched over his finger, her whimpers grew in volume and strength. He hissed as she clenched around his finger, he kept stroking even when she came, persistently stroking through her orgasm. Marie saw stars, everything was too much, too sensitive. Logan slipped another finger in, making her come once more until he finally unzipped himself and placed himself at her entrance. "Marie" he whispered, her hands now free she pushed herself against him, he groaned, with self-control he slowly slid into her, one sharp thrust,a brief moment of pain and the real love-making began. Teasing, probing, stroking, thrusting, grinding. He pushed her to her limit, making her cry out over and over again, and when she'd thought she'd couldn't move another limb, he'd roll her over on top of him and get her all worked up again. He could never have enough of her, even strokes until he could no longer control his pace and he'd thrust fast and steadily into her making her moan his name until they both came. Panting she lay on his chest, she had Logan. And Logan had her.

The End :)

Please, pretty please drop a word on what ya'll think? xx love chaitea.


End file.
